


It's Been a Long Time Coming

by Bakuras



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Logan's first date.  Set a few months after the events of Days of Future Past.  (With mentions of past Charles/Erik)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-canon compliant (haha I wish) with the main difference being that Logan somehow got away from Raven and back to the mansion. I don't know how that happened. I don't know much of anything, actually.

Charles certainly hadn’t been on anything resembling a _date_ in a long time. 

He assumed, since Erik had walked out, that the dating chapter of his life had come to a close.  Months ago he couldn’t envision himself _ever_ looking himself over in a mirror, adjusting the pleats of his suit and smoothing out the wrinkles in his trousers nervously again.  And yet, here he was - fixing the organized chaos that was his hair as Hank carefully messed with his tie.  _It was nice to have him here,_ he thought.  Hank’s mind was most often a calm one, something that radiated off of him in such a way that seemed to settle Charles down by proxy.  Not that he was _incredibly_ nervous: this was far from a blind date.  He’d known Logan for several months now, so this was hardly their first encounter, and given that Logan had been the one to ask Charles out in the first place took away the doubt that he wasn’t interested as well.  All the same, though, a calm and steady mind was a welcome comfort to have.

The chair was new to the experience - not a complete inconvenience, but dragging it along was definitely more cumbersome than being able to walk on his own.  Aside from that, this was largely familiar.  Charles had dated quite a bit in his youth, though the ultimate goal of those ones were less romance-based and far more sex based.  Take a guy or a girl out to dinner, be as charming as possible, hopefully get them into bed and have that be the end of it.  Little to no strings attached.  This - the way that Charles tugged at his hair in self-consciousness when Logan caught him looking, how months ago he was kept up at night wrestling with the temptation to dip into his mind and see if he felt the same way - it was all an entirely different game.  The sort of feeling he didn’t know until or _after_ Erik. 

"I think it’s good, Hank.  Thank you." 

He cleared his throat, taking one last long, hard look in the mirror before nodding to his friend, who promptly took the handles of his chair and began to lead him to the staircase. 

He was glad that Logan hadn’t arrived yet as Hank helped him down the stairs, supporting most of his weight for him with Charles’ arm slung over his shoulder.  It wasn’t the most graceful sight in the world by any means, but they had it down rather well, well enough that the awkwardness of it had mostly disappeared after the first few weeks.  Hank would help Charles down or up, set him down in one of the chairs that they had positioned at the top and the base of the staircase, and run back for the chair itself. 

Hank had just barely set Charles’ wheelchair down beside him when they heard the knock on the door - once, twice, four times.  He took a moment to help the Professor into the chair before jogging over and swinging it [open](http://memeavoy.tumblr.com/post/100060718002/its-been-a-long-time-coming#).

"Funny, I sort of expected my date to be a little bit shorter than this." 

Logan stepped inside when Hank had invited him in with a smile.  It was for show, of course - he lived at the mansion now, so the invitation wasn’t exactly necessary, he had a _key_ after all.  But it did make it feel more official.  Like a real, honest date. 

Charles assumed that the flowers were for that purpose as well.

Yellow roses with red tips, clutched awkwardly (and possibly a bit to hard) by the stems in Logan’s hand.  From what it looked like, the thorns had been cut off before - the stalks were smooth and safe.  Which Charles appreciated - even with Logan’s healing factor, gripping thorns as tightly as he was gripping the roses would be immensely uncomfortable with bare hands. 

"They’re uh.  I asked which ones I should get. Probably shoulda asked you instead, actually, but I figured that’d ruin it a bit."  Logan shifted his weight, [continuing](http://memeavoy.tumblr.com/post/100060718002/its-been-a-long-time-coming#) to look at the flowers rather than Charles.  "I mean I heard somewhere that flowers all mean something different.  Like messages or…something.  So I asked, and these ones, uh -"

_"Deep friendship, falling into love."_

Charles blinked a few times, realizing slowly that he had said those words aloud, albeit quietly.  Logan didn’t seem to mind though, aside from suddenly looking down at the floor, shifting again. 

"…Yeah, that’s it."

Charles had expected the moments following what was essentially a _confession_ to be far more awkward than they were.  Not that the two of them weren’t equally nervous (and each knew it, too - Charles’ heartbeat thrummed like a steady bassline in Logan’s head as the latter’s surface thoughts pulsed with anxiety and unfamiliarity) but there wasn’t anything resembling doubt among them. 

It was so, so _different_. 

Charles didn’t feel as though he had to live up to deserving Logan.  Logan fully and entirely, with everything he was, adored and respected Charles in the way that Erik never had.  The heaviness that saturated the air when the other man was around seemed to lift away, replaced by something lighter, purer, something that didn’t burn his lungs when he took a breath of it.  So nervous as he was, (and even _that_ was more out of excitement than anything else) he felt secure and safe in Logan’s presence.  This was a person he could undoubtedly have a _future_ with.  And also unlike with Erik, that future didn’t exist in a distant, theoretical world where the alignment of the sun and the moon were just a fraction of an inch off - the universe tweaked enough to erase the damage and the wounding and the paths that led eternally out of each others’ way.  This was here, and this was **now** \- and  all the baggage and hurt that Charles came with was wrapped up in it, in a way that was healing, kind and patient.  

Logan loved Charles, even before he fell _in_ love with him.  And when he did, he fell in love with _all_ of him. 

The thought made Charles grin harder than he hoped to, and he ended up _beaming_.

"Hey uh, we should probably head out.  Reservations are at six, so."  Logan said, turning to face the door.  And then he almost _spun_ around again, having forgotten that he had the flowers in his hand. 

"I can take those, if you want.  I think we have a vase somewhere."  Hank said, taking a step toward Logan.  Charles figured it was more an excuse to get out of being the third wheel in the room, but said nothing of it as Hank carefully took the flowers from Logan’s hand and stepped out. 

"So."  Charles started, beginning to push himself toward the door.  "Where is this _mystery_ location that you are carting me off to for the next few hours?”

"If I told you it wouldn’t be much of a surprise, would it?"  Logan immediately stepped behind the Professor, pushing him along up the newly installed ramp and out the front of the mansion. "It’s not that interesting of a place, though.  So I hope you weren’t expecting an all-white room with silk tablecloths fifty feet underground or anything."

Charles actually (genuinely, for the first time in a while) laughed at that. 

It turned out that the drive to the restaurant was a bit longer than he’d expected.  Not that he was complaining, though - Logan was wonderful company, and the soft static of the radio managed to diffuse some of the tension that had made them both so on-edge back at the house.  It was easy conversation, almost as easy as it had been months ago - before either of them even knew how _they_ felt about the other.

It was nice.  Knowing that they still had this.  That the friendship and trust that they built over time wasn’t about to dissolve, replaced by sweet nothings and soft whispers ~~_and hopefully making filthy, exhausting love until the sun rose in the east again_.~~   Logan and Charles were friends first.  And friends they would remain regardless of how deep the romance they were exploring would go. 

If that wasn’t reassuring, Charles didn’t know what _would_ be.

-

There was something about Logan helping Charles into his chair in _public_ \- sliding one strong arm underneath the fold of his knees and wrapping the other around his back that was strangely comforting.  The way that Logan stood when he did it sent off a message of pride - as though he was showing Charles off to the rest of the city.  And Charles had enough experience in throwing away his own dignity to allow himself to flush a little bit as well.  Manhattan was fast-paced and busy, so few people (if any at all) bothered to take notice of them, but the gesture still gave Charles flutters down in the pit of his chest and his stomach.

"The place is just a block down.  Like I said, it’s not that obscure or anything, but it’s good.  Lots of seafood, if I remember right.  I mean they’ve got other stuff, uh.  Pasta and shit, so if you don’t like fish…" 

Charles cleared his throat and sat up straighter.  “Fish sounds lovely, actually.  I don’t think we’ve had it at home in a while.”

~~_Much like everything else you’ve given me already._ ~~

Logan didn’t have any trouble finding the place, didn’t even stop a few shops down to ask for directions.  It made Charles wonder if he’d come here before, planned it out.  It wasn’t entirely unlikely - Logan had hinted at quite a bit, but the only thing he’d revealed was what they were eating.  Both of them knew that he didn’t bring them all the way into the city only for that.  It wouldn’t be too hard, while he was making arrangements elsewhere, to familiarize himself with where he would be taking Charles.

The restaurant was small, with somewhat old-looking furniture.  It was extremely well kept, though, and had something of a home-like quality to it.  But what really got Charles was that the table that they had led them to was set with one chair only, as though they had _known_ that he would be there with his.  And there was no way that they would have, if Logan hadn’t mentioned it to them and asked that they make special accommodations.  That touched him, deeply - to the point where he was already fighting back tears before they even arrived at the table.

And _god_ , Logan was right about the food. 

-

"Typical first-date shit, right?" 

Charles sunk a bit back into his chair.  “Logan, I appreciate the gesture but in case you haven’t noti-“ 

And then Charles was lifted, onto his feet that couldn’t support him and into the arms of someone who could.  One hand wrapped firmly around the Professor’s waist, the other gently holding his left hand, Logan held him closely, but seemingly without effort. 

"…Very sweet, yes, I’m _touched_ , but the fact of the matter is that I still can’t move my - _where are you going?”  
_

Logan had already started moving, practically _carrying_ Charles along with him.  “Just follow my lead, okay?  You’ve gotta trust me on this.”

"You’re going to trip over me.  And then you’re going to fall, and you’re going to crush me."

"You don’t actually think I’m _that_ heavy, do you?”  He laughed.  “Here.  It’ll be easier if you just…” 

Charles’ protests stopped entirely when Logan reached up with his free hand and gently, softly guided his head to rest on the taller man’s chest.  His arm tightened around Logan’s shoulders, but he didn’t seem to mind.  “There we go.  Don’t worry, I’m not about to spin you around the room or anything.  Just like this.  We’ll stay like this.”

Logan kept to his word, dancing slowly along to music that should have called for much quicker movement.  It wasn’t until the second song started playing that he actually allowed himself to bend down slightly, relaxing into it.  From where Charles was, he couldn’t really tell what the pressure on the top of his head was - it was slight, not heavy, and definitely purposeful.  So either Logan had rested his head on top of his, or he was nuzzling into Charles’ hair - kissing the top of his head as he did it. 

The idea made Charles hitch his breath - which he regretted the moment he remembered that Logan was sure to pick up on it, with his heightened senses and all.  Or maybe he didn’t, or maybe it didn’t _matter_ -

"Relax, Chuck.  Makes it a lot harder when you lock up like that." 

He took a moment to let himself sink into Logan’s arms, pressing more of his weight into his chest.  This was… _new_ , he thought.  He didn’t fear that Logan was going to slip and drop him - his movements were steady and sure, his grip on Charles gentle but unfaltering.  And this time, Charles _did_ know that Logan had bent down to kiss the top of his head, both because he had adjusted himself to be in a better position to see it, and because he had dipped just a _small_ bit into his mind. 

And when he did, he was met with an overwhelming, all-consuming warmth of _adoration_ , a chant of _protect, protect, protect_ , and the word **precious** repeating itself over and over like  a prayer in Logan’s mind.

-

It was the most cliche thing, how sad they were to arrive home finally.  And it was ridiculous, too, considering that they both lived there anyway - it wasn’t like Logan had to drive home alone, waiting for a call that might never come.  Charles would be down the hall from him, not a hundred yards away.  By all accounts, it didn’t really make much sense, but the night had been _that good -_

"Hey, hang on.  Forgot something."

Charles stopped in his tracks, pulling the chair around just in time to see Logan hide something behind his back.  “What are you - “

"Wait here.  I’ll just be a second."  Logan started jogging away from the car, away from Charles, and the house, off into a completely different part of the property with his hands full of something that Charles still couldn’t see. 

He was about to call out to him, some smart comment about leaving in the middle of a date, but Logan had returned as quickly as he left.  He continued to run around to the back of Charles’ chair, and before the telepath knew it, he was being pushed in that direction as well. 

"Logan…" 

"We’re almost there.  _Lord_ you’re impatient.”  His words were light, teasing, and his footfalls picked up speed down the path.  “Let me know if you need me to slow down, though.”

"I’m fine, I’d just like to know  - " 

Logan slowed down as they reached a clearing, and Charles’ sentence seemed  to stop itself from being spoken.  There was a small blanket there, layed out in a patch of grass, with two glasses and what looked like a bottle of wine.  When Logan helped him down onto the quilt, Charles could see that the label had worn off of it. 

"Careful with that.  It’s ancient."  Logan started, taking a seat not a foot away from Charles.  "Got it before you were even born.  Probably before your parents were born either.  Buddy of mine and I decided to get the nicest one in the shop, open it when the war was over.  "

A pause.  Logan looked down at the quilt, pinching the fringe between his fingers and rolling it.

"He uh.  He didn’t make it out." 

"…Logan, I’m so sorry - " 

"Eh, it’s not a huge thing."  Logan cleared his throat, offering a shrug.  "Like I said, this was a long time ago.  I’ve done my grieving, so.  Anyway, I didn’t wanna open it until I found…someone."

He shifted, gingerly taking the bottle from Charles’ hands before starting to peel the wrapping off the top.  “I mean, yeah I could probably sell it for a fortune, no telling how much this’d go for on the market, but you’re rich anyway.  And if I’m gonna marry -“

And then he stopped talking.  Charles froze.  It took a hell of a lot for Logan not to drop that bottle.

_"…Shit."_

"I - "

"Sorry.  Sorry, that was.  That was - "

"Logan - …"

"I know.  Sorry, I know, it’s not.  That was really…"

"…You’ve _thought_ about that?”

This time Logan froze.  Almost impressively - he went so still that Charles could have sworn there was another telepath around to stop his motion, keep him suspended in this exact position.  He didn’t blink or breathe, and the Professor was moments away from calling for help, but his eyes then went wide, and there was a momentary pulse of thought that he couldn’t contain within his own mind.

_**Constantly**.   _

It felt like a full minute before Logan actually moved again, before _either_ of them moved again, and when they did, it was just to look away. 

"…I’m sorry."

Charles didn’t move again.  He just sat, blinking off into the direction of the house, breathing loud and measured. 

"Chuck, look, it was just -"

"Say it."

"What?"

Charles shifted, pulling quietly at the sleeves of his sweater.  Fidgeting didn’t help the anxiety much, but it was something to do, and a small distraction was usually better than facing so much at once.  “What you just thought.  Say it.  Aloud.” 

He expected backpedaling, or for Logan to get up and leave, to disappear into the black of night and never speak with him again.  He wasn’t sure why - that certainly wasn’t something _Logan_ would do.  But he was…damaged, in a way. 

The fact that his fear, his _abandonment_ , could carry over into something so wonderful and lovely as his budding relationship with Logan all but infuriated Charles.  Logan - who loved him without condition and protected him fiercely as a dragon would protect that which was most sacred to it.  He didn’t deserve to be doubted or questioned. 

What Logan deserved was for Charles to _expect_ the arm that wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. 

"…Yeah.  I have."

The next moments, if Charles would recall them years from then, would come as a haze. 

Logan was close.  He was so close to him that if Charles had tried to focus on one singular feature his eyes would cross.  He’d kissed people before - it was an effortless thing, a token of appreciation the morning after a wild night beneath the sheets of a too-big bed in the too-big mansion.  It never meant anything.  Until Erik. 

And it hadn’t meant anything _since_ Erik.  Until Logan.

His first kiss with Erik had been hasty and heated - feelings that were weeks in the making spilling out one night before the world went to shit.  Bruising, hot and violent, leading into lovemaking that had lasted from the moment Charles realized he loved him to four hours before he decided he hated him instead. 

This was a photo negative of that. 

The passion was still there.  Logan still gripped the back of Charles’ head like a lifeline, tightening his hold around his body until they could not touch any harder if they tried.  Charles still responded in kind, shoving Logan’s lips into his teeth hard enough to leave a mark on the inside (if that were possible for Logan, that is - ) .  But it wasn’t violence.  It wasn’t raw, unfiltered heat - it was _warmth_ , a fire that was slow to kindle, but burned just as strongly.  One that wasn’t surrounded closely by dry leaves and twigs that could catch and lead it to destroy the forest it was held in, but by rock and stone.  It was stable.  It was secure. 

It was safe.

_Logan was **safe**._

And it wasn’t during that first kiss that Charles realized it.  He knew it all along.  From the first few days he knew Logan -  how he let Charles into his most intimate space - the most painful memories that he granted Charles access to before anyone else had so much as willingly let him see the first layer of their mindspace.  Logan was different.  It didn’t take a kiss to know that.

But it _was_ during that first kiss that Charles realized he deserved it. 


End file.
